The present invention pertains to a seal of an opening of a bore provided in a component.
A screw provided with three threaded sections arranged one after the other is known from DE 82 04 470 U, for example, wherein these threaded sections comprise a so-called trilobate thread form. These types of screws comprise not only excellent self-locking, thread-forming properties, but also the property of producing an excellent seal between the thread of the screw and the mating thread. It can be a disadvantage of these types of screws, however, that, when they are screwed into a bore in a component, the large amount of material which is displaced can cause the component to fracture. Another disadvantage can be seen in the fact that these types of screws are complicated to manufacture.